


Antique

by AristoRaccoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, PetrifiedAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/AristoRaccoon
Summary: He had only closed his eyes for a moment...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Antique

He was alone.

It had been years since everyone left. First his dad, then Cassie, Eugene and finally Rapunzel. Even her grandkids, now kings and queens, forgot about him.

He was alone in the gardens, eyes still open, black rocks surrounding him. It was calm. He couldn’t sleep, but no one would mind if he closed his eyes for a moment, right?

Darkness followed soon after.

.

.

.

.

.

*thunk!*

Something hit his head. He heard some whispering but chose to ignore it. Probably just some of the local children coming to see the rumoured “Petrified Child of Corona”.

.

.

.

.

He felt something move him. Was he in the gardener’s way again?

.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes to his slight reflection. He was inside a big glass cage, in a hallway unknown to him. Everything looked shiny, sleek and smooth, like metallic surfaces. Where was he? He looked up to see glowing lights on the ceiling and around to observe the rest of the hallway. He was surrounded by what looked to be antiques, that he both recognized and didn’t. He was confused, he had only closed his eyes for a small moment.

He heard whistling and saw someone coming down the other hallway. He wore what looked to be a tight blue shirt, a weirdly shaped hat, a belt with some sort of device on it and carried a small rectangle in his hands. He was focused on the small device, which emitted a small light.

Varian looked back at everything around him and closed his eyes again. He was alone.


End file.
